User talk:SFH
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! } |Thanks for }! }} You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! The Paradox 21:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Templates and stubs Saw your edit summary on Green Lantern: Rebirth Vol 1 1‎. I'm passingly familiar with the various stubs and such. Was there something in particular for which you were looking? Responding here is fine. The Paradox 22:37, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I actually found what I needed (specifically, the comics templates such as behind the scenes, cameos, etc), but thanks for the offer. -- SFH 22:58, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Green Lantern: Rebirth Hey, sorry about the mix-up with your synopsis. I'm on a crappy slow laptop, and I was spiffing up the page a little bit and it didn't catch the edit conflict. You're actually doing really good work, and I'm glad to see somebody taking such a detailed hand to this. Anyway, I know what a pain it can be to find good cover scans, so I took the liberty of uploading some covers Here. Oh... never mind, you appear to already have found them. Anyway, if you're looking for a good cover source in the future I would recommend the Grand Comics Database. Keep up the nice stuff. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:41, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip. -- SFH 00:00, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for keeping up with Dcon92 and Dcon95's fan fiction additions. I went ahead and moved his stuff to the DC Fan Fiction Wiki, and left him a message. Keep up the great work! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:45, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Star Wars images Nice catch on some recent image uploads. Since you seem to be familiar with such things, would it be too much trouble to look through and see if anything else doesn't belong? You can either mention it here, on the image talk page, or simply tag them for deletion with the ' template. Thanks for helping keep the Project on topic! The Paradox 20:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :As far as I could tell, only the Celestis image he had uploaded was the only one that didn't belong. The others were legit work, identified as fan art, or were unfamiliar to me. -- SFH 20:46, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent. Thank you very much. The Paradox 21:17, 1 November 2008 (UTC) New Earth I saw your addition regarding the Lantern Corps. Do you think we should use this entry for the Universe of New Earth, as opposed to just the planet Earth? I could go either way on that. Roygbiv666 23:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Right now, the article Earth as it stands is a disambiguation page, so I think that we should probably keep it on New Earth for now as it is more suited for general history. -- SFH 23:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant that the page New Earth is about the Universe, not just the planet? Is that how you think we should approach it? ::Roygbiv666 00:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I do think that it would be good to record what happened in the universe in general. And like Hal Jordan said, "But for some damn reason, it's always a magnet for extraterrestrial trouble." So for the most part, it would still be documenting what happened on Earth as opposed to what happens out in the Universe. :::Sounds reasonable. The text would state whether it's applicable to Earth of the Universe at large anyway. :::Roygbiv666 00:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) New Earth History Thanks for adding all the great info to this, it's starting to become comprehensive. Roygbiv666 13:45, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Technically, the Crisis on Infinite Earths didn't happen in the New Earth dimension, it happened in the old Multiverse. I think that should be removed from the entry and maybe put in some of the Pre-Crisis universe entries. :Roygbiv666 13:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Various references have been made to the Crisis in New Earth, among them Batman Justice League of America # 1, noting how Red Tornado was grabbed during both Crises. And Superman said that Superboy-Prime helped him to save the multiverse in . So something like the Crisis happened in New Earth. -- SFH 17:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::The official post-COIE version of history used to be that a Crisis had happened, but it "merely" involved repulsing an invasion from the Antimatter Universe by the Anti-Monitor and didn't involve multiple parallel universes. That preserved many of the changes wrought by COIE, most notably the death of Barry Allen, but permitted inclusion in the New Earth, single universe timeline. I'm not sure what the official version is now that a previous Multiverse is known by some to have existed. In any case, I think that some form of Crisis is still known to have happened. The Paradox 20:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but technically, the COIE happened in the old Multiverse in, let's say, 1985. The universe/multiverse was "reset" at the Big Bang. In that new timeline, there was some kind of Crisis (that both the writers and characters are pretty vague on), but it didn't involved a multiverse, cause there tweren't one. now, some characters "remember" the original COIE somehow, but it still didn't happen in "New Earth"'s Universe. Stupid reboots. Personally, I think the COIE reference should be removed from the New Earth entry, and maybe a more generic "Crisis" write-up could be placed in its stead. ::::Roygbiv666 21:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Like this: Welcome part 2 Just thought I'd acknowledge your recent promotion to a bluelink... ;) The Paradox 01:01, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. -- SFH 01:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Quality Assessment Announcing the brand-new Quality Assessment project page! It only covers comic issues at the moment, but look on it as an opportunity for rapid growth. Courtesy of User:Brian Kurtz. The Paradox 21:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Faces of Evil Hey, you seem to be like the go-to-guy around here for Green Lantern information, and I was wondering, do you know who that guy on the cover of GLC #32 is? I don't even know which color is which, let alone who the other Lanterns are, but now that they actually have a cover for that issue online instead of just that weird half-done sketch of Mongul, it's about time we updated the FoE entry. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:54, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Kryb the baby snatcher. Which is odd, because the original intention had been Mongul II. -- SFH 16:49, 7 January 2009 (UTC) hay have you ever herd of DC COMICS Lobo Forums You should try checking out the forums sometime, we just got them fixed (they've been down for awhile). As a major contributor and a valuable member of the community, it's a good way to meet and discuss things with other editors. Just a heads up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:31, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Green Lantern Sciencell on Oa Hi SFH I was wondering if you could help me out with a question I have about Green Lantern's Sciencell on Oa. My question is do you know or have a list of Current and Former Members of Prisioners of Sciencell on Oa? I know your a Green Lantern fan and I was hoping you could help me out I know some people who been prisoners of Sciencell on Oa like Sinestro, Vice, Lyssa Drak, Evil Star, Igneous Man, Grayven, and Alexander Nero. However I was hoping for an official list of Current and Former Members of Prisioners of Sciencell on Oa. Also I was hoping if you knew a updated and full history on the location because I thought this information would help update a key Green Lantern page that is need to be updated. I would update it myself but I wanted to try to find official information but I didn't know were to look. Well talk to you later and I hope you can help me out with my question because I know your a big Green Lantern fan and I'm as well I'm just real interest in this important Green Lantern location of Sciencell on Oa. From Rod12 :I have no idea how many people have been held in Sciencells. It's a potentially massive number. On the one hand, you have members of hostile Lantern Corps like Sinestro, Lyssa, and Vice; interstellar terrorists such as Evil Star and Igneous Man; and despots like Grayven and Despero. I don't know, nor do I know of where one could find a list for this information. I'm sorry. -- SFH 01:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey SFH with Green Lantern's Sciencell on Oa I just found a site with some information that might help with the updating of the page. If you want to take a look at the site the link is below. An I'll continue to look for more information on Green Lantern's Sciencell on Oa. :::Link ::::*http://www.dcuguide.com/profile.php?name=oansciencells ::From Rod12 Uploads Please allow the person uploading images to finish editing them before you go in trying to make changes. :I apologize for not waiting, but it had been over ten minutes since you uploaded the image, so I assumed that you had uploaded without intending to provide the information. It's a common occurence and one that even a few admins do. Nevertheless, I apologize and will allow you a chance to provide the information yourself in the future. -- SFH 21:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Upload Thank you, and I'm sorry if it sounded like I was snapping. I throughly enjoy working, contributing, and editing dc wikia. I was wondering how you go about becoming a DC Wikia Admin. like yourself? Blackest Night Hey, Stephen, what with all of the additional non-GL crossovers, I thought it would be a good idea to throw together a new crossover template for Blackest Night: . Just thought I would give you a heads up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I saw it. Thanks. -- SFH 05:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! I trust you've seen . Welcome to the team! You've got a bunch of new powers now, that I'll trust you'll make good use of. If you'll make an account on the forums, you'll also have access to the staff section, fyi. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wow! Thank you! -- SFH 14:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Congrats! Now you can wield your inestimable power like a true Son of Zod! Go forth and take control of planet Houston! --Brian Kurtz 16:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats on becoming a new administor staff member on the site you deserve it you do a great job with editing here I notice and and especially with the Green Lantern and The Flash pages. Oh and I wanted to thank you with the question about the Guardians of the Universe that I asked on the web site The Green Lantern Corps Message Board that was a big help thanks again. From Rod12 Roygbiv666/Main Page Hey, don't know if you've been interested or keeping up with some changes on the Marvel Database, but I made a little test page, with the assumption we should likely mirror what they're doing to improve our Google rank and such like. What do you think? Roygbiv666 21:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) You might want to check out the ongoing forums discussion - improve our Google rank as well as the stats generated for our site here. Kinda sad, right? As always, I say let the Marvelites be the guineas pigs (since they seem to have more admins too) and we can modify as required. The main thing is likely going to be figuring out how to rename character pages with the minimum amount of fuss and maximum amount of 'bots. :Roygbiv666 21:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Help Creating Something Hey SFH, I was wondering if I could get your help with something. I wanted to create a theme that could be used on some of the Green Lantern pages. A pink theme for Star Sapphire Corps and an indigo or purple theme for the Indigo Tribe. I'm still new to this, not sure how to go about it, hoping you can help. I appreciate it. Thanks. ~Lantern :Unfortunately, the theme templates are still locked out because they are used by the user template (for some reason) and those are protected. I already did whip up a Star Sapphire theme and will make one for the Indigos tommorrow morning (it's ten here in California, and I have to get up early tommorrow). -- SFH 05:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the help, didn't realize you work out of the west coast, I work out of the east coast myself, I appreciate the help, let me know if there is anything I can help you with anytime. ~Lantern Green Lantern: Agent Orange Question Hey SFH its Rod12 I was just wondering if you can give and update on some Green Lantern: Agent Orange questions I have. The first question is I was wondering when we are going to add the Synopsis for "Tales of the Orange Lanterns: Weed Killer" and Appearing in "Tales of the Orange Lanterns: Weed Killer" that appears at the end of Green Lantern Vol 4 40. I wound do it myself but I haven't read the issues and also I was actual aiming to to buy the story arc and read it then when it comes out in trade paper back the book form. An its hard to find real good synopsis on the internet that could help me out but I was hoping you could give me an update Green Lantern: Agent Orange questions and are we going to update Larfleeze and the Orange Lantern Corps pages as well. Hope you can help out with my question because I see you alot of excellent Green Lantern editing work. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 :I was writing a synopsis for it a while back when someone else altered the page on the main story and forgot rewrite it. As for Larfleeze and the Orange Lantern Corps pages, if you want to update it, go forth. -- SFH 00:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the picture upload of the Predator entity I was combing all over looking for an image to upload because my image scanner is broken. And thanks for creating the themes for the Indigo Tribe and the Star Sapphire Corps. All of your contributions are much appreciated. Thank You, 20:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Lantern 1 Green Lantern Hi SFH thanks for catching my mistake I didn't look at it close enough that is was personal opions rather than a synopsis maybe it was a review I acidently found. I only added it because I wanted to add a synopsis to the page and I'm not great at writing them up so I tried to find one and plus I haven't gotten a chance to buy and read the issue. But thanks for the save on my mistake hopefully one will appear on the page soon. Oh and you might should check Green Lantern #40 as well because I added a synopsis for Tales of The Weed Kill that short origin story about Glomulus (New Earth) and I might of made a mistake there too. Oh well talk to you later and once again thanks for fixing my mistake. From Rod12 New Guardians So, if I'm not mistaken, Blackest Night is completely re-introducing the old concept of the New Guardians. This Magnificent Seven deserves some sort of page probably, but I thought I would ask other people's opinions before going off and making something. Do you have any thoughts on naming conventions? New Guardians II? New Guardians (Blackest Night)? Tack more information onto the existing page? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::For the moment, I'd say add the info to the preexisting page. If it starts to become different enough to warrant separation, we can move it. -- SFH 02:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Statistics I'm guessing that you're as sick and tired as I am of having to explain to people all the time why we hate it when they change our statistics to match what they think the world should be like in their personal fantasy land. So, I wrote up DC Database:Statistics Policy or DCDB:SP for short as a shortcut to explaining it to them, making it an actual policy. Running it by you to see if it gets across what it needs to. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I saw it when you wrote it, and it seems good. One thing that is making me sick is the tendency to upload images without any sort of citation and replace them as the main image for the article, usually bigs ones like Superman (Clark Kent) and Batman (Bruce Wayne). I didn't see any sort of policy, but I did put up a warning to at least run it by on the talk page for suggestions first. Is there some sort of policy on that which I simply missed, or is it something I could propose in the future? -- SFH 22:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Superman (Clark Kent) Just out of curiosity, why don't you want anybody changing the Superman main pic? : 00:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It's just a pet peeve of mine. Usually, it's people who come in, upload some image they saw on comicvine, without even changing the name, and then not doing any type of sourcing. If someone wants an image they uploaded to be the main image, they should at least put some effort into it. Does that sound reasonable? -- SFH 01:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I completely agree. It's a good thing when someone puts thought into a better image. But it's annoying seeing so many perfectly good ones replaced by an unsourced 31982-2984-superman-clark-kent-super-2342.jpg as some newcomer's first edit every week. The policy is not don't change a profile image, but be considerate about it if you're going to. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Are we then also deleting the image as unsourced and notifying the uploader? That way they know why it was rejected. : 02:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, just putting this out there... doing it through proper channels... respect to Mr. Ross and everything, but the current main Superman pic sucks. I'm thinking about changing it now that I've heavily updated the gallery. Anybody have any suggestions? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't mind if you change it, since you're actually talking to people about it. Personally, I'd go with 0001, 0005, or 0008. -- SFH 04:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Due message I admit that I copied that Superman summary from another site. It's just that DC Comics is long overdue in Mexico. User:Leader Vladimir YvonneStrahovski I'm not sure about the policies here, but on the other place, Yvonne would have been blocked for a while to get the message, or at least given a firmer warning. First she just forced her own ship upon us, now she inserts fan art. Any ideas? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give her a warning if she does it again. After that, we'll see. -- SFH 15:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Useless Redirects So I'm just gonna guess this site doesn't use those kind of redirects? We use them on the Marvel Comics Database, and it really helps me out when I'm trying to skip the long disambig pages and go straight to the main character. --Johnnybravo44 17:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's more the exclamation point. There is no need to have that in the article name. At the same time, Dick Grayson hasn't been Robin in almost twenty five years, so it's not very accurate to have it Robin! redirect to Richard Grayson. -- SFH 17:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm actually supportive of this system. This was a huge pet peeve of mine when I got started on the site, trying to bypass the disambig pages when I wanted to dive right into the content. It's murder on a slow internet connection. I see no reason why Batman! shouldn't redirect Batman (Bruce Wayne), it's very convenient. But naturally we need to be careful with who the "main" character is, especially for legacy titles. I can't imagine who we would give Batgirl! to. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::So two yes, one no? And Grayson may have not been Robin in five years but by most people, he is the largest recognized character with the name as Robin. I'm not that big of a fan of DC comics myself, but that honestly is the only character as Robin that I know myself, and the same is with others probably. :::--Johnnybravo44 22:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Two-Two, as I originally tagged those pages for deletion. At the time, I was not aware of Marvel's policy. Robin, Green Lantern, Flash, they're all too diverse to redirect to one character. Why you did Doom Patrol, I'll never understand because that's already the main page. ::::A suggested alternative: have the civilian names with an exclamation mark. There's no ambiguity in "Bruce Wayne!", "Dick Grayson!", "Hal Jordan!" or "Barry Allen!". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 22:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::So.. no? Well, I'm not going to if they'll just get deleted. And the "main character" I picked came from the main page. (Come to think of it, I'm not really sure why I created the Doom Patrol one.. Guess I was just made with making edits.) --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 05:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Titans Vol. 2 #05? So I saw the Nightwing and Koriand'r kiss in the pool pic on the Koriand'r page, but I actually have the 5th issue of Titans Vol. 2 and the picture doesn't seem to appear in it. Was that pic just a teaser pic or something? :I think it was an alternate cover. -- SFH 22:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC)